Yume To Akumu
by KuroKitsune1
Summary: Sasuke has decide to end his own life by way of one of Orochimaru's failed experiments. Now he's trapped in a genjutsu and has no desire to leave, but the longer he stays the more Sasuke realizes somethings about his life he never knew. Can Naruto convince him he really DOES have a reason to live? NaruSasu!
1. Going Under

This is my first story on this site, and I'm just figuring things out so please be nice.

Unbetaed, cause I'm lazy. I have one I just had this planed as a test story for this site and will only update if asked. My spelling sucks so please if it is important tell me and I will fix it other wise it will stay the same. This also my first attempt at any thing even close to or resembling a lemon. Constructive criticism welcome. The story will be in Sasuke's POV unless stated otherwise.

* * *

I had nothing to live for. I had taken my revenge, I had severed all ties. I was alone. I looked at the trees as I passed looking for one I knew was here.

There.

It was a tree with scorch marks all over one side. Looking up to the canopy above me with my sharigan, I saw what I had been looking for. Charka laden vines. They lay unmoving above me in the trees.

This is the end I had chosen for myself. Even now with nothing left my pride would not let me take my own life any other way.

These vines where a failed experiment of Orochimaru's. They had a consciousness of their own. They could think, and they could hunt.

They inject you with a poison that triggered a genjutsu, all you know after that is a world that is straight out of your deepest dreams, but at the same time they feed off your charka. Slowly killing you, while giving you the best dream imaginable. One you don't want to leave.

I had been caught once. For three dream world days I was in a world where I still had my family, my team and my home. I hadn't wanted to wake up. When I was pulled from the vines grasp I clung to the dream, unwilling to believe it wasn't real. The others in my troop at the time where the same.

The vines had a way of making somethings not perfect, somethings you wish you could change. Just enough to make you believe it was real. Life after all is not perfect.

I could hear the vines perking up the closer in the forest I got. I took my sword out of my belt and the vines recoiled. I stabbed the ground, embedding the blade deeply. The vines relaxed.

The further in I walked the bolder the vines became. They dropped down to hang to the side of my path, reaching out to me, but they didn't try to stop me. I could tell they knew what I was here for. The others in my troop had all done the same thing.

They had become addicted to the drug of the vines, the peace they offered. Eventually they had all come back to this place, back to the dream. Now I was no different. But it wasn't the dream I wanted. It was the peaceful -painless- death that I craved.

Finally after walking for what seemed an eternity or two, I decided I had gone far enough. I was far enough in the forest that no one in their right mind would follow me.

I held out my arms an the vines wasted no time in descending on me. They wrapped all around me, slick with god only knows what. I didn't even flinch when the vine at the back extended sharp teeth into my skin.  
I felt a cold begin to flow through me at the point it bit me. I raced all thought-out my body, numbing me, making my limbs unresponsive. I felt as heavy as lead but the vines had no problem lifting me into the canopy, or slithering under my clothes and ripping them to shreds.

I could still feel their slick bodies running over my numb skin. This is how they hunted. They not only invade your mind but your body. When your body accepts them, or cant fight back any more, then you mind is not far behind.

I could already feel my body responding to them. I felt one finger sized vine prod at my entrance. When it was met with no resistance from me it entered.

I remembered this part. The more willing you where the more the drug worked. I knew I could still fight back if I wanted to. I had fought till my body had given out, and succumbed to the pleasure the vines could give. This time I had nothing to fight for. No reason to resist.

The slick vine move easily in and out, making my breath hitch as it brushed the sensitive spot inside me. I didn't resist as another vine joined the first and began a scissoring motion. But I did tense as a third entered me.

I remember pain at this point but it didn't happen this time. The drug coupled with what ever slicked the vines made sure it was painless. The vines didn't rush, they took their time making sure I was not only not resisting but enjoying it as well.

By now I was panting harshly, pleasure running up my spine in waves. I could already feel the drain on my charka, my life force. I didn't care. This is what I wanted, what I came here for.

The pleasure suddenly spiked causing me to cry out. All three vines inside of me had decided to take a stab at my sweet spot at the same time. The pleasure was now coming in tidal waves, washing over me and pulling me under. I felt the three vines flatten themselves against my walls and another vine press against my thoroughly stretched entrance.

Still panting harshly I was unprepared for what happened next. The large vine pushed into me so fast the smaller ones didn't have the chance to get out of the way. I gasped as I was nearly torn in half by the large invasion.

Still the drug did its job. It turned all pain into pleasure before I could really register it as painful. The vine still let me adjust to the large size before starting up a steady but harsh rhythm.

I almost wished I could move so I could buck my hips back. Almost. I was so close already that the vine that wrapped around my length was nearly unnecessary, and only brought me to climax that mush faster.

The vines wrapped around my mouth as I was unable to keep from nearly screaming my release. My body tensed spasmodically as my orgasm shot through me like lightning. If I could move I would have slumped as I started coming down from my high.

I could feel the drain on my charka increase, and fell myself falling into a deep sleep. As I fell deeper and deeper I think I saw a flash of gold and orange. But it was gone in the next instant when I finally closed my eyes for the last time.


	2. The Perfect World

Ok I just want to say thank you to all of you that reviewed\followed, it really makes my day to find 6 e-mails with updates on my stories the morning after I upload one. So back by popular demand Chapter 2!

* * *

Now I just want to say that almost all reviews said something about the vine part but that was just a means to an end. I dont know yet how mush of a part they will play in the actual story. I will have a chapter of things that happen out of the vine's dream. Fujoshi (My muse) is the one calling the shots (like always) so I have no updating plan. Its when I have a chapter you have a chapter. Reviews help a lot, Fujoshi loves them.

* * *

Sasuke POV _'thoughts' _This is just a crack chapter to outline Sasuke's genjutsu world. Their may be one more like this to form the world better. Unbetaed! with bad spelling. Point it out and i will fix it!

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sun shining on my face. I heard the faint sounds of cooking from down stairs and for a moment I wondered who was in my house. Then I remembered that I wasn't alone. Being alone was the nightmare I just had.

At the sound of my stomach growing I shook off the last threads of the horrible dream and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Mom was cooking breakfast and the table was already set, but….

"Where's dad and Itachi?"

"Itachi got a call late last night. Some missing-nin he has been looking for was spotted or something. Your dad decided to tag along for whatever reason." Mom said shaking her head.

"Oh." was all I said. I was about to sit down when the door opened only to slam shut a moment later. I turned around and immediately slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

Dad and Itachi where both covered, absolutely covered, head to toe in mud, paint ball like splatters of bright neon pink paint, shimmery blue feathers, silver sparkles, and…. where those orange sequins?

"The hell happened to you?" I said when I could speak without blowing up laughing.

"Don't ask!" they both growled.

Now was probably not the time to mess with them but I just could not help it.

_'Naruto must be rubbing off on me.'_

"Okay, I wont, but just out of curiosity, which one of you will get to clean up first? We only have the one shower you know." I said.

Just by the looks on their faces I could tell the though had never crossed their mind. They looked at each other, then the argument started.

"I'm the head of the house, it should be my first." Dad said.

"It was MY mission that YOU decided to crash. You weren't even supposed to be there!  
I should go first." Itachi countered.

They bickered long enough for me to get a few quick bits of breakfast and grab a piece of toast before mom saw them.

"Oh my God!" mom yelled. "Get out of my house!"

"Mom its just us!" Itachi cried.

"I don't care if you are the Hokage! You are not dragging that stuff any further into my house! Out! Out!" she shooed them. Slamming the door after them.

_'This I gotta see.'_

I dashed up to the roof and jumped over the the next house to get a better view.

Mom was just getting the hose ready, while dad and Itachi sat unknowing on the front porch. I smiled. This was gonna be good. Mom rounded the house with the hose at the ready.

Itachi saw her first. He jumped put of the way of the spray just in time. Dad was not so lucky. He let out a very un-Uchiha-like yelp as he got doused in the cold water. I tried to contain my hysterics; I didn't want them to notice me just yet. Itachi was next. He did try to run and talk mom out of it but it did him no good. Mom got him after only one minute of running around.

The sounds they both let out would have out ancestors rolling in their graves. But an argument could be made that they where laughing just as hard as I wanted to. I was losing the battle to not be noticed.

It took around twenty minutes to get both men striped to boxers and washed enough so mom would let them into the house. They both looked nearly ready to beg when mom said to wait out side while she got towels for then both.

They both stood shivering in their boxers, arms wrapped around themselves for 2.5 seconds before they dared to go against moms order to wait. Dad got to the door only to find it locked. He pulled and pulled but it didn't budge.

"She locked us out?" Itachi asked.

"She locked us out." Dad confirmed.

"Here! You dragged all that shit into my house so you can chill out there till I clean it up!" mom said as she threw two towels out of a upper window. Dad and Itachi scrambled to catch them before they could land in the mud created by the hose.

They stood shivering with their towels for a few minutes. Dad looked over at Itachi and said, "Desperate times call-"

"-for desperate measures." Itachi finished.

I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. Itachi and dad where cuddling for body warmth on the porch in front of the door, both towels wrapped around them.

Itachi looked up at me and glared death. "I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled. He tried to stand up but the instant the towel moved to let in the cold air in he sat back down shivering.

I just laughed harder, clutching my sides.

"Do I even want to know?" a voice said from just behind me. For a moment I had an instinct of make my face impassive, to show no emotion. But just as soon as it happened it was gone. After all, it was only Naruto.

I looked over my shoulder, smiling like an idiot and still laughing. "Mom got them with the hose when they came in completely covered in gunk and God only knows what else."

"Well from what I can see of your yard, the 'God only knows what' appears to be a mix of feathers, sparkles maybe, or are those sequins?" he said.

"Both. You missed the neon pink paint by the way."

"Oh God. Please tell me your neighbor still had the cameras on when they walked by. I would give just about anything to see that."

"I saw the red light on when I jumped over here." I said, smiling evilly.

"Then its a good thing you neighbor loves me." he said.

"I can hear what you are thinking! Don't you dare!" dad yelled.

"I wont" I yelled, smirking. He narrowed his eyes trustingly.

_'I never said anything about Naruto.'_

Luckily Naruto had vanished before he was seen. Until he peaked over the fence a minute later. "The hell happened to you guys?" he yelled.

"Don't ask!" they yelled back, still shivering. It was a cold and humid day. They would not dry for a wile.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and turned back to the path leading to the front door. The neighbor opened it quickly. I was close enough I could here her laughing. "You gotta see this." she said pulling him in to the house.

I was surprised to feel a spark of something unpleasant run through me as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. I shook my head to clear it.

_'What was that? I can't be…. jealous? Can I?'_

-

"You know the mating season is coming up right?" Naruto asked me as we where walking to the meeting point of team 7.

"Hun?" Was my eloquent reply.

"Kyuubi's mating season? You forgot again didn't you."

"I didn't forget." was my automatic reply.

He gave me a disbelieving look. "You said the same thing last year. I just wanted to warn you before hand, so you can tell your parents you have a mission for a few days. I know Itachi knows about the heat but I don't want anybody else too. And as my mate its kinda important for you to be there."

At his words I stopped in my tracks. Mate? Me? What?

"Mate?" I asked.

He stopped and looked back at me. "Hun. You know I don't think I've said it like that before." he took one look at me and walked back to me and held me. I was startled but didn't show it. This felt right, like it had happened before, so why was I surprised?

When he suddenly pulled back I felt a cold shiver up my spine. I wanted the warmth back. He gave me a look, it was worry mixed with slight panic.

"You haven't changed your mind have you? About being my mate? I know its a really big step to take when we're so young but I-" I cut him off with a finger over his lips.

Smiling gently I said, "I'm no changing my mind" 'What?' " I'm sorry Naruto I'm just off today." 'What am I saying?' "I had a really long, really weird dream last night and it just…. kinda freaked me out a bit." 'What the hell? Why does this seem wrong? Like I have something backwards?

"Are you okay? Want to tell me about it? Maybe I can make you feel better."

I shook my head. "I just want to forget about it. And how do you plan to make me feel better? It was only a bad dream after all."

"I magic." he said seriously. I laughed. "Magic, hun?"

"Obviously! You are already feeling better aren't you?" he pointed out.

I kept laughing. He was right, I did feel better. And the more time I spent with him the more the dream faded away. After stopping by the meeting point to find today's mission canceled, I spent the day with him, and we held hands the whole time.


	3. The Forest of White Flower

I want to thank all of you that reviewed\followed\faved this story! it makes my muse very happy, and look she was so happy she sang! So here is another chapter.

This is more of an info chapter, letting you know somethings that are happening in the real world. I know i kinda left it with a cut off ending but i felt it was getting longer that it needed to be. I was hoping to put in what the vines where but my muse got ahead of me and I lost it for the time being. It may make more sense after the next chapter ties somethings together. Hope you like it!

* * *

EDIT:Thank you to one of my reviewers who gave me the name of the ninja dogs. It is fixed.

* * *

Out side world. Narrator POV.

A group was running through the trees. Naruto was in the lead, his sage mode active. Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Shino,Hinata, Neji(1), Anko, Jiraiya(1) and a reformed Orochimaru(2) where following him. They where looking for Sasuke.

Orochimaru was starting to look around nervously. "Are you sure you can find him with that sage mode of yours?" When he received no response he said. "Your silence is very reassuring!"

"What the hell is with you? I've never seen you look so nervous. Do you know where we are or something?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know where we are so mush as where we are going. You see that cliff in the distance?"

"Yeah."

"Lets just say we will be lucky to find Sasuke alive, what with the head start he has on us."

Jiraiya looked over at him sharply. "What is this place we are going to?"

By now the all the others but Naruto where listening.

"It was called something else when I came here last, but now its called the Forest of White Flower."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Anko said. "You make it sound like we where going into the Forest of Death or something."

"No. Its far worse than that walk in the park. Its called that because of the white flowers that grow in a ring around it. They look beautiful but they are pure poison. They are white until you touch them, then they turn a particular shade of red, almost like blood but darker."

"I've heard of them." Sakura said. "Tsunade had quite a few villages ask if she could cure it. But she had no luck. Luckily the poison hasn't killed anyone as far as we know, because every one has gotten treatment."

"But I thought you said there was no cure." Neji said.

"There isn't. Not for the poison anyway. But the poison causes something to go wrong with a persons chakra. Its kind of like the gentle fist style. It blocks off the chakra points in the body that combined with distorting the chakra flow, drops the level to near fatal. With out help people would be dropping like flies.

"The gentle fist is only deadly because it not only hits the chakra points but the internal organs near them. With out that it would be pretty harmless. But if you distort the blocked flow….."

"The chakra network cant cope, you would die exceedingly fast." Neji said.

"That's right. But that alone isn't that bad, its really easy to fix the flow, but its the blocked chakra points that are really bad. Its the way the points are blocked that we cant fix. The points are blocked but the body doesn't register that.

"It just keeps trying to make chakra like normal, over loading its own systems. When the body realizes somethings wrong but cant find any problem its goes into shock and stops producing chakra all together. Without chakra, you die."

"How do you know that if no one had died from it?" Hinata spoke up.

"A few ninken(3) have died from it." Kakashi said.

"Right. Tsunade has started handing out the pills that slow chakra flow to villages that live close to the Forest of White Flower. With those the death count has stayed a zero. For now anyway. If Sasuke when there then he will be the first."

That had everyone turning quite. Slowly light began filtering through the trees more and more often. They where nearing a clearing. Then the trees thinned they could see the field.

It was at least a half mile long of nothing but clearing. At the other end they could see a ring of white flowers. They where all closed, as if sleeping. The other ninjas stopped at the tree line, Naruto however never even hesitated and kept his breakneck pace. Bee-lining right for the flowers.

"Naruto! Weren't you listing? Those flower are poisonous!" Sakura yelled after him. Still he didn't stop. He ran right into the middle of the flowers before he suddenly stopped and knelt down like he was catching his breath. Everyone gasped.

The flowers never reacted. They stayed closed and white. Not one seemed to noticed the intruder in their midst.

Naruto bowed his head and the other ninja could feel his chakra spike. He held his hands just over the flowers as he glowed with sage chakra. The flowers finally reacted.

They opened. Orochimaru was right they were beautiful. From Naruto outward, they bloomed in a wave. Feeding off the sage chakra Naruto was putting out they grew tall enough to hind his kneeling form.

Still feeding off the chakra they slowly started to flash gold. Like fireflies. That was when movement from the forest beyond them caught their attention. Vines reared up like snakes readying to strike.

And quick as a snake they lashed out at the flowers. They missed Naruto but the flowers noticed them. In a flash they turned red as dark blood, an released a red powder into the air. The vines wiggled and writhed, a high pitched screech filling the air before they dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"Now I see their purpose, but when did he find out?" Orochimaru muttered. He looked down at the ground puzzled. That is until he heard a hissing from the vines in the trees.

They where moving restlessly, waiting impatiently for something to happen. That something was Naruto jumping out of the flowers towards the forest. The vines moved to block him. They wrapped around him, around his neck, until a burst of red chakra burned them off.

The vines retreated with a loud screech smoke coming off the singed ends. Naruto twisted his body into a back flip landing on all fore's in the flowers.

And the game began again. Naruto tried three more times to get into the forest. Even with him burning the vines they still kept him out, they almost seemed desperate. It was getting to the point where everyone was expecting to see shadow clones.

However what happened next shocked and frightened the other ninjas. Instead of shadow clones, a red shrouded Naruto jumped for the trees. The vines once more moved to intercept him.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" roared Naruto\Kyubi, his claws easily slashing the vines into ribbons before dashing on all fore's into the forest. The bulk of the vines followed him while some stayed at the tree line.

"What in the hell was that?" Sakura asked to no one.

* * *

(1)They are alive cause I can!

(2) Orochimaru did die and came back but death changed him and he's good now. Why? Because I said so! And the plot demands he be here to explain shit that with out him makes no sense.

(3) Ninja dogs. Thank you again maa for telling my the name for the ninja dogs!


	4. Nightmares

Thank you to all faves, follows, and reviews! I love hearing form all of you. It makes my muse, Fujoshi, sing.

This one is Sasuke during Naruto's little stunt in the real world with a bonus! Hope you all like it!

'**Dreams**' _'Thought_s'

* * *

**Fire. Everywhere I look there's fire. It red like blood, like my blood was fire instead of on fire I can feel it searing my skin. I try to see past the flames and only see darkness.**

**Can no one here me scream? Can no one here me calling out? Why does no one help me? Why do I feel like someone is standing by just watching me burn? Watching me scream?**

**Can they really do nothing? Or do they want to see me burn to ashes? **

**_"Some people…. they just want to watch the world burn."_**** Why where Itachi's words coming to me now?**

**Then the pain spiked. I screamed again my eyes flying open to see what had caused it. Lighting. Bloody red lighting. It hit me again and again. Then I heard a roar. **

**"OUT OF MY WAY!" **

**The pain spiked again. If felt like I was being ripped in to while my heart was being cut out.**

I screamed as I bolted upright clutching the sheet in my hands with a white knuckled grip. I was panting harshly, sweat pouring down my skin.

"Sasuke?" a voice from far away said. I was still trapped in the nightmare could still feel the heat on my skin….

"Sasuke?!" the voice that had sounded so far away a moment ago was now right next me. And really loud.

My head snapped to the side so fast that later I would wonder why I didn't have whiplash. It was just Naruto. He looked really worried, almost to the point of panic. It didn't belong on his face. I wish I could say something, anything to erase that look.

"Are you back now?" he asked. It was all I could do to nod, but with my shaking I'm not sure if he noticed it. He reached out and pulled me to him. He didn't say anything, he just held me, and stroked my hair until the shivers subsided.

After some time he pulled back a bit but didn't let go. "Are you okay now?"

I nodded that I was, still not trusting my voice to work right. "You sure?"

Finally I got my voice to sound somewhat normal. "Yeah, I fine now. It was just a nightmare."

"Another one? That's the third one in as many days, Sasuke. Are you sure every-things okay?"

Even with the nightmare still fresh in my mind I still managed to raise an eyebrow at his choice of words. "'In as many days?' Where the hell did you get that? Have you been reading again?"

I know the joke would have been funnier if my voice hadn't shook slightly. He just shook his head, a small smile playing around the edges of his lips.

"Yes, but that is completely beside the point! These nightmares…..they are really starting of affect you. And not just when you are sleeping. Are you sure you don't want to wait till next year for the mating? I can wait Sasuke. I don't want to rush you if your not ready."

He may have tried to hide it but I clearly saw the disappointment in his eyes. But I also saw the resolve. No matter his own feelings he would never force me into something.

"I'm fine Naruto. Really. I'm not changing my mind. And these nightmares are all different. If I was having second thought don't you think that these nightmares would reflect that?"

He didn't respond for a moment but I knew I had a point. I gave him a small smile and curled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I shivered. He laid us back down and didn't let go the rest of the night. I didn't have another nightmare.

* * *

This is a bonus part. I felt the chapter wasn't long enough so I decided to add Sasuke's other nightmare that I couldn't find a way to fit in. Some of it (if not all all of it) will make more scene later.

* * *

**We where on a mission. Find and capture a missing-nin with the Kedoin clan's face copy technique. He was last seen in the next village over.**

**It was pretty easy. Naruto having dealt with the jutsu before said we each needed tokens to tell the real ones apart. **

**Naruto was wearing a silver ring I gave him on his right ring finger, I was wearing his blue necklace, Sakura was wearing a buckle from one of Kakashi's pouches on her left wrist, and Kakashi was wearing Sakura's red tinted fingerless gloves.**

**It was supposed to be easy. And for the first few hours it was, that is until we were attacked by a group of missing-nin. They weren't strong but succeeded in separating us.**

**I got lucky. As soon as the nin saw my sharigan they ran.**

**I was making my way back when it happened. A sharp pain behind my eyes. I still wasn't used to my sharigan.**

**I was leaning on a tree when I heard foot steps. I pushed the pain away and opened my eyes. I gasped sharply at what I saw. **

**Two Naruto's stood a few yards in- front of me. Immediately I looked at their hands. The one on my left had the silver ring.**

**I reached for my kunai pouch, reading to attack the right one. I looked him in the eye and froze. The mission report said the clans jutsu was flawless. **

**They lied.**

**The Naruto on my right was different than the other one. **

**I knew the one on my left had the totem but the one on my right seemed brighter, more alive.**

**His hair was brighter, his eyes more vivid. His skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. The very air around him seemed more real.**

**"Sasuke?" they said. I was frozen. I couldn't move. What should I do? I couldn't tell them apart.**

**The more I looked at the one on my right the more washed out and fake the left one looked. But he was the one with the ring. **

**"Sasuke?" the one on my right said. He held out his hand and pleaded with his eyes. Begging without words to trust him.**

**"Don't Sasuke." the other one said. I didn't realize until he spoke that I had taken a step. I looked over to my left. He was also holding out his hands and I saw him twist his right hand a bit. **

**The sunlight that painted the other one in vivid color also shimmered off the silver ring on his finger. He was reminding me of the mission.**

**But I couldn't move. Something inside of me was saying that he was wrong. That the one with the ring was lying. That he was fake.**

**But the ring…**

**I was so focused on the two Naruto's before me that I didn't notice the ninja behind me.**

**"Sasuke!" the one on my right yelled. Before I could react he had moved. I heard a thump sound and turned around. He stood between me and a thrown kunai. It had hit him in the heart.**

**As he fell I vaguely noticed that even his blood seemed brighter. But all I really noticed was the cold creeping up my spine. The cold spread throughout my body and for the first time I felt like the ice man everybody believed my to be.**

**I didn't really care when the washed out Naruto wrapped his arms around me, trapping me, but also keeping me on my feet. I didn't care when I caught the glimmer of a kunai blade out of the corer of my eye, or when it was at my throat.**

**"He wasn't real. But I am. Forget him. Remember only me." he whispered in my ear as he plunged the blade into my heart. I didn't feel it. I knew the one before me was the real one, and that the one that held me was killing me. I didn't care.**

**I let the cold take me over. Let it block out my vision. Let it drag me under...**

"Sasuke?"

My eyes snapped open as I bolted upright. I was breathing heavy and shivering. My hand was immediately over my heart and a part of me was surprised to find no wound.

Everything seemed washed out and dull. Even my own skin seemed like a watered down version of what it should be.

The knocking at my door reminded me of what had awoken me. "Sasuke, you up yet? Your going to be late!" Itachi called.

"I'm up." I said, glad my voice didn't sound as shaky as I felt. I heard his footsteps getting quitter as he walked down the hall.

I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. Naruto was at the table doing his best to ignore my dad glaring death at him. He was doing well.

I had already done my best to push the dream aside but I still felt the chill. I almost had a panic attack when Naruto looked at me and for a moment his eyes looked washed out. But he blinked and the color returned to normal.

The moment we left the house he started as asking if I was alright. I did my best to reassure him I was. He eventually pulled out the 'I know you better than anyone and can tell you are lying' card and when that didn't work he pulled the 'don't you trust me?' card.

When I saw the hurt in his eyes I realized I had no choice. I told him I had a nightmare, but wouldn't budge anything else. I said it was nothing. He was still hurt but seemed to realize I just wanted to forget it.

He did the only thing he knew would help that I would accept. He reached out an took my hand and walked me to the bridge team 7 met at. He stood next to me and let me lean my head on his shoulder for the three hours it took Kakashi to arrive.

By that time the dream was already faded, but this time it didn't disappear. And I could swear that in the hours it took night to fall, some of the colors I saw were faded. Even some of the trees looked washed out...


	5. Entering The Genjutsu

This is not my fault! My muse ran off and this was all I could get. I know its short and evil but it is better than nothing. Now all I have to do is wait for her to get back from wherever the hell she ran off to.

* * *

Naruto POV

I was running on all fore's through the under brush. I was following the thread that had led me here. Invisible to anyone but me, it floated in the air before me, leading me.

I knew I would have to answer somethings after I saved Sasuke, but for now I will focus on finding him. Following the thread that always led me to him, and always would. I knew the others doubted my ability to find him , especially Jiraiya, who knew more than most about sage mode.

They didn't know. The thread turned sharply and I followed. I raced past a tree covered on one side with scorch marks.

'Not far now.'

Running for another minute I saw Sasuke's sword in the ground.

'Just a little further.'

I stopped in a clearing of the underbrush. Sasuke's scent was all over the shredded bits of fabric that littered the forest floor and clung to the bushes. I craned my head to look directly above me.

I growled at the sight. Sasuke was tangled in the vines and I could smell the scent of some kind of drug. I forced myself to calm down a little.

Setting down I began to meditate. Reaching deep into my soul I found the star like light that I kept here. Holding it like even the slightest movement would shatter it.

Holding it close, I felt the same thread that had led me here wrap around me. I felt it swirl around my body before reaching up to touch Sasuke. It reached up and connected to Sasuke, wrapping around him.

Once the connection was made I could feel the vines reaching for it. They tried to grab at it, tried to break it. I smirked as they passed right through it. Now it could be seen but only I could touch it.

But just in case I roped my red chakra around it. It reached from me to Sasuke but the vines had a hold of his neck. If I tried to burn them off I would only kill him too.

Using the connection I reached out with my soul and entered his mind. I could vaguely feel my body slump and Kurama's chakra taking over slightly, protecting me.

I entered the genjutsu and found myself over a flushed, panting, _very_ naked and _very_ aroused Sasuke.


	6. The Season Begins

Ok first off I just want to say that I wrote most of this at 5am so please forgive any spelling or major grammar problems. Let me know if you see any and after some sleep I will fix them.

I just want you to know I DO know that I'm evil. I will work on the next chapter as soon as my muse gets over the trauma of the horror movie that has kept me up all night. That's why I hate them. Don't even know why watched the damn thing. Whatever. Now I'm loopy. Anyway, on to the chapter before I say anything else I might misspell.

* * *

Sasuke POV dream world.

"You two ready to go?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"Yes, we're all set. The sight had been prepped, loved ones told only what they needed to hear, and we have all out gear."

"Now your rhyming? First it was 'in as many days' and now your rhyming. That does it, I'm hiding what ever book you managed to get a-hold of."

"I didn't get a-hold of any book. Lee was the one who got a-hold of a book. Bushy Brows had managed to sneak into Neji's bag and found one. It was some sappy thing too. Anyway he got really into it with Neji about something in it and all I heard for five days was sappy book speak. Some of it was bound to stick. Even on me."

"Don't worry I'll beat it out of you sooner or later." I said, smiling slightly. His look told me he didn't think my joke was very funny, even when Tsunade chuckled.

"Pillows?"

"Check."

"Blankets?"

"Check."

"Ok then you should be good to go. When do you think you will be back? Why do you think Tsunade said I couldn't come with you?" Sakura asked for the thousandth time. God wouldn't she ever shut up?

"Its a re-con mission Sakura, Tsunade said this one could last up to two months or more. That's way too long for you to be gone from the hospital. Especially if we don't know how long it will really take." Naruto said, persuasive as always.

"I didn't realize you two would be gone so long. Sasuke, want to go on a date when you get back?" she asked, hopefully.

Was she really that thick? Did she really not realize that I was going out with Naruto? I opened my mouth to tell her off once and for all when Naruto beat me to it.

"Haven't you gotten over him already? You know Lee is waiting for you." He said.  
Sakura made a face at the mention of Lee. He asked her out at least once a day if he wasn't on a mission. She complained about it constantly.

"Don't even joke about that! No one could ever replace Sasuke! Now shut up, moron! He's just so annoying isn't he Sasuke?" she turned to me.

"No." was all I said. Reaching down I grabbed my pack and throwing it over my shoulder I started walking to the gates.

"No? No what? No matter how you look at it he is the most annoying thing ever! But forget him. How about that date?"

She walked beside me now and I couldn't help but think that she was the most annoying thing ever.

"No." I said again. I walked a little faster to try to convey that the conversion was over but as usual she was too thick. Wouldn't she ever learn?

"Aww, cone on Sasuke! I'll make it worth your wile…." she said in what I could only conclude was supposed to be a sexy voice, but had two things wrong with it.

One; it wasn't sexy, it sounded almost desperate. Two; it wasn't Naruto's. No one but him could excite me in that way. No matter how many had tried, no matter if it was a boy or girl , no one had ever measured up to Naruto in any way.

"No. I'm already dating humph." I said as Naruto put his hand over my mouth.

"Now, now Sasuke, I know I told you to say that if she asked you out again but I was joking when I said that. Its mean to tell a lie like that." Sakura was giving us strange looks that only got stranger when Naruto leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I don't want her to know just yet. She will tell someone who could cause problems. We'll tell her after we get back. I have been dying to tell everyone."

I nodded and he released me. I shivered at the loss. Luckily Sakura either didn't notice the shiver or refused to acknowledge it. She does that with a lot of things.

I've heard that ignorance is bliss and that the Lovely Land of Denial is sunshine and lollypops. I hate sweet things (unless its Naruto doing something sweet, he does that,) so I can't wait to throw a lot of salt in with all her too sweet sugar.

Cant wait to see her face when she finds it.

We where on our way to the cave that Naruto found a few years ago. It was nothing special really. When you walked up to it you could easily miss it because the entrance was just a little hole in the wall, the tunnel is-self was barely was enough for a full grown man, and the trees and bushes around it made it impossible to find if you didn't know exactly where it was.

Naruto had told me he had planted the bushes to make it harder to find. He found it by accident. He'd been training with Kiba on their way back from a mission when he had ducked into the little crevices. Thinking that Akamaru would have a really hard time in the tunnel he walked down it to find the cave.

He said that some of the moss that grew on the sides of the cave naturally neutralized scents and the crystals scattered round where bio-luminescent. He thinks it was an old ninja hideout because of the crystals.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. The cave was a six hour walk from Konoha and we weren't hurrying . Six hours to fret about tomorrow, the official start of the mating season.

But it was also so out of the way that nobody would disturb us. Naruto as if sensing my nervousness d.d his best (which was damn good) to calm me down as much a posable. But I was still a little jittery.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Naruto said after I jumped for the thousandth time that day when our hands brushed. "Its nothing we haven't done before." he paused, "Unless your afraid I would hurt you….."

"Never! I don't think you could hurt me, even if you wanted to. Not that you ever would! What I mean to say is… ah hell. I don't even know what I'm saying." I felt like I was going to cry. I don't even know what was wrong with me. I never second guess myself. At least I wasn't second guessing him.

"Its all right, I know what you mean. Its a really big step. Foxes mate for life, Sasuke. I have no doubt in my mind about this to about you. But if you want to wait, just to make sure…"

How can he be so understanding? Even after all I've done.

"Its not you I doubt. Its me. I'm no ones best choice. I don't understand how you could be so sure of me after all I've done. I've even tried to kill you once! How can you be so sure its me you want? Like you said you mate for life…."  
I couldn't meet his eyes anymore.

"You weren't yourself when you did that, it was the curse mark that made you like that." he pointed out. "And I've never doubted you. Not once." he said reaching out and bringing my hand to his lips for a kiss.

I heard a few girls that had been watching us from around the corner growl at him. I had forgotten we where in a tea stand. Sneaking a glance over my shoulder I saw them putting my dads Glare Of Death to shame on Naruto.

I smirked at them and a few swooned thinking I smiling at them. Then very deliberately I turned to Naruto and winked. Being as ostentatious as I could I turned my body to the girls and scooted back into his lap.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I cuddled into his shoulder. "You really are the best!" I smiled really big at him, batting my eyes at him. He smiled at me and I realized he could see over my shoulder.

"I know." he said leaning down to kiss my head while wrapping his arm around my waist. I swear could hear the girls stop breathing at my actions. I couldn't help a look over at them.

Their eyes widened at me and this time I smiled. Snuggling closer to Naruto, I leaned up and gave him a light peck on the lips. We both tuned at the sound to thumping.

The ones that hadn't already swooned had passed out in disbelief. I found both of us laughing and realized I wasn't as nervous as before.

We where finally here. We had walked six and a half hours, I worried over nothing for five and a half of them, and made approximately fifteen girls faint in a tea stand on the side of the road.

I wasn't as nervous as I was earlier but I still had a few lingering jitters. Naruto was leading me through the small tunnel system. It was weird to say the least. The bottom to the tunnel was bigger than the top making me think it would be easier to crawl in than walk, and the moss on the walls gave off a musty scent when ever you brushed it. And it got bumped a lot.

"The opening is just a few more feet. I've gotten everything ready so we should be set for two months if we end up staying that long. There's only like three off shoots from the main room we will be staying in so its easy not to get lost." Naruto said.

I was blinded by a bright light that suddenly shone in-front of me when Naruto stepped out of the tunnel. Following a few steps behind I was amazed at the cave room. Naruto had put lights that ran off the crystals light all around the room.

In the far side I could see what appeared to be a nest made out of pillows and blankets. On the one side was a small stream of what I was told should be fresh water that ran in a line down the wall into a small pool. The crystals had spread below the waters surface and gave it a shallow blue hue.

I stood just looking at the beauty of the cave when Naruto came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well, what do you think? Not too bad if I do say so myself."

"Its beautiful." I whispered, not wanting to break the peace of the room.

"Glad you like it. You should really see the pool though. I cant figure out why its like it is but its really cool." he said. Honestly I could couldn't care less about the water. I was more focused on the warmth of being in Naruto's arms.

I tuned in his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck. Leaning up on my toes to get a little bit more height I gave him a peck on the lips and said, "I'll look later. I noticed you looked a bit flushed already. Might as well take our clothes off before they get ripped…"


	7. The Mating

Ok this is my first human lemon, so please be nice. Constructive criticism welcome.

Thank you for all the Fave's, Follows and Reviews! They really make my day and keep my muse singing.

* * *

Naruto POV dream world.

_'How the hell did this happen?'_

The shock of seeing Sasuke in such a state almost jolted me back to my body. Sasuke was sprawled on his back beneath me, legs spread over my waist. His hair mussed, lips reddened by kissing and his cock standing at attention.

He reached up his hand, his fingers tangling in my hair, pulling me down to him.

_'Oh god.'_ I though as I felt fire spreading in my veins._ 'I know this feeling.'_

Sasuke POV DREAM WORLD.

God, I never wanted him to stop. I could feel the heat of his skin work its way under my own, setting fire to my blood. His eyes had already turned to slits but I could see the fight to keep them from going red.

He leaned down to nuzzle the side of my neck, and I shivered. I gave a gasp as he gave my neck a sharp nip.

He suddenly pulled back and I could see surprise, almost panic. The red flashed in his eyes before it was forced back. Was he afraid he'd hurt me? I didn't care about that, I only noticed that he stopped.

I reached up and entwined my fingers in his hair. I pulled him down to kiss me, our tongues tangling. I wrapped my legs around his waist hooking my ankles in the small of his back.

I arched my back and ground out bodies together causing Naruto to moan. I was surprised at the change that came over him after that. We may have gotten a little rough a few times but I have never seen him so aggressive.

He reached up and tugged harshly on my hair, exposing my neck to him. By now the fire in my blood was becoming unbearable. Every where he touched seemed to burn more and my breath was coming in harsh pants.

No matter how much his hands wandered over my skin I couldn't get enough of him. No matter how he used his mouth, teeth, and tongue, the burning never lessened.

I know we had agreed days ago that he would try to prepare me as much as he could, but now I didn't think I would last that long. I wanted him NOW.

With every move it was getting harder and harder to think, but I was quickly forgetting why that was a bad thing. The heat in my body was had spread out of all control, and the only thing I could think of to keep it from turning me to ashes was Naruto.

Not trusting my voice, I tried to use my body to tell him what I needed. I don't think I really needed to because he seemed to already know. Reaching down he grabbed my thighs and pulled my hips up simultaneously aligning himself.

God I had missed this. Naruto and Tsunade though that sex too close to the heat would bring it on too quickly, so it had been a month since me and Naruto had slept together. The wait had only sharpened our desire.

The slight bucking of my hips was all he needed before he began to push into me. I gasped at the full feeling, something I had sorrily missed. The fire blotted out any pain I might have fell, and just made me want more.

While he didn't prepare me, he did have mind enough to wait till I adjusted to his considerable size. "Move." I managed to say. How I managed even that was amazing to me.

The heat and fire in my blood surged as he started up a harsh but steady rhythm. I clung to him as best I could, bucking into him. Our harsh breath echoing around and around in the cave.

If I had any human though I would be embarrassed at how fast I could feel my climax approaching. The coil in me was tightening too fast to stop. At least Naruto seemed to be in the same state.

Just before I could cum he leaned down to the left side of my neck, nuzzling the curve. His hands trailed down to my cock. Just as his hands wrapped around me he bit into my neck, sinking in his teeth.

I felt his chakra flood my body, making every nerve fire in pleasure. Felt it pool for a moment in my stomach before moving on lower. The sheer force of the chakra running in my body brought me to a second climax in seconds after the first.  
As we lay catching our breath I could feel the left over chakra in my body turn into cat-like ears on the top of my head, and twin sleek black tails. My senses sharpened, and Naruto's scent enveloped me.

I buried my nose in the side of his neck and inhaled deeply. His scent was nearly too intoxicating for my new sharper senses. Acting on pure instinct I bit deeply into his neck, forcing my own chakra into him.

Unlike my strong reaction, he just gave a foxy purr. I felt fur on my hips and glanced down to see him wrap his nine golden tails around us like a blanket. I knew that this wasn't over yet but we where both tired after the long walk.

He rolled over, keeping us connected as he did so. He settled me over him and wrapped his arms around me. I lay my head down on his shoulder, and purred, my tails entwining with his.

We slept like that for a while and when we woke up, it started all over again.


	8. Lovers Den

I know that this chapter is short and I apologize for that. Fujoshi ran off and its been hell trying to find her. But at last after near endless searching of the NaruSasu fanfction I have at last found her! I couldn't find a way to fit this in with the other chapter I'm writing so I am posting this on its own. Hope you like it!

* * *

Special thanks to all of you that Favorited, Followed, and\or Reviewed! It really makes my day and keeps Fujoshi around longer.^_^

* * *

Sasuke POV dream world

I felt something nudging me and opened my eyes sleepily. I blearily saw Naruto standing over me.

'I'm going hunting. I'll be back soon.' he said with out words. I leaned up and touched my nose with his to let him know I heard. I laid back down and was quickly asleep again.

I quickly woke again. Without Naruto next to me I was too cold to sleep on the nest like mound. Getting up I wandered over to the wall. Moving a pillow I uncovered a burrow.

Shifting my body to be more cat like I easily crawled in, my tails catching the pillow covering the opening again. I moved easily in the maze of tunnels. Getting to the center of the mound I was in a large den.

I was surprised when Naruto had shown me what all he had done to the little cave he had found. The mound I had noticed that looked like a nest of covers and pillows was just a mound of dirt covered in blankets and pillows.

The dirt just underneath them was soft and made a great bed. And under that Naruto had sued his chakra to harden the dirt into rock, making it the perfect tunnel.

He had said foxed like to dig dens rather than just find caves, but this one was just too good to leave alone, so he made it a cave-den. He had dug several tunnels in the rock, some of which where dead ends and others lead to placed like this one. Little dens that where under the ground and stocked with comfy pillows and soft blankets.

And the best part (in my opinion) everything smelled like Naruto. Is sent clung to every thread. I laid down on pillow and buried my nose in the fabric. Inhaling deeply I felt better. It always made me nervous when he had to leave.

I know I was being stubborn but I didn't want to leave. For some reason the thought of going outside filled me with fear. I felt that if I went outside something would happen.

Shaking the morbid thoughts off, I gathered a few more pillows to lay on and buried my head in a blanket. Breathing in the sent of Naruto I easily fell back asleep.

I was woken up by a scuffling sound out side the little den. Being cautious I crawled through the tunnels to one I could see out of. My heart raced at the sight.

Naruto was back! And he had food.

The human part of us knew we had food but the demon part that had control didn't care for human food. It wanted to hunt. And it had brought back a nice buck. Even from the glance I had given it I could see it was lean with little fat.

Making my way out of the tunnels and over to Naruto I leaned up and nuzzled his nose. Moving over to the mark on the side of his neck I checked his scent. The mark smelled like my scent mixed with his. After he checked mine, I went over to the deer.

Like he always did, Naruto stood away while I ate. Honestly I don't know if it was necessary. I don't think I would snap at him. Still he sat away. I ate quickly, devouring half the neck and taking the upper shoulder with me to the water.

We had done this a few times already so Naruto knew that after I went to the water I was done with the deer. I finished the shoulder I had taken and decided to work on getting at the bone marrow while I waited for Naruto to finish eating.

After I had gotten all I could from the bone I walked over to the edge to the nest and laid down. It was only a few minutes later that Naruto came over and curled into the space I had left between me and the wall. With his tails curling over us I let myself drift off again, this time without interruption.


	9. Questions Without Answers

See? This is what happened when you talk to me. You get two chapters in one day-ish. Hell you don't even have to talk about my story, I just like hearing form you guys. Anyway, enjoy!.

* * *

Narrator POV real world

"I need to know every thing you know about these vines." Jiraiya said.

"I don't know what you want me to say Jiraiya. They where one of my old experiments that went wrong. I can't tell you much more than that! I haven't studied them.

"I don't know what they can and can not do. I don't know how they survive with this ring of flowers that kills them and keeps people out. And I don't know how Naruto can fight them!"

"What we need is to calm down." Neji said. "We need to focus on what we do know, and work from there. Now Orochimaru, what was the purpose of the vines originally?"

"They where supposed to be restraints. They could produce a drug that would knock out a person and allow them to manipulate chakra, putting the victim under a very strong genjutsu."

"How strong?" Anko asked.

"Strong enough that even if you somehow manage to find out your in one you can't break it from the inside." he said.

Everyone was giving him looks.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jiraiya said.

"The way it was supposed to work, I don't know if it sill does, but the way it worked was that the vines would inject you with a drug that put you to sleep. After you are out they control your chakra flow.

"A normal genjutsu works by taking over one or more of your senses and using that to send false signals to your brain through your chakra. That disrupts the normal flow of chakra.

"By taking over your chakra first they can send any number of false information to your brain. Weather you are awake or not. But the reason its so hard to realize your in a genjutsu in the first place, is because they use the memories in your chakra to construct it.

"Making a world out of dreams and hopes, insures that anyone they've caught will over look any discrepancies. Its nearly unbreakable. And from the inside its impossible."

"You said 'nearly' unbreakable. How do you know all that if you haven't studied them?" Sakura pointed out.

"One of my teams got caught here once. I tried to get them out but anyone I sent in just got caught with them. Even fire jutsu masters where helpless. I was about to give up when one morning I found them all laying on the ground by the tree line.

"When I got them back it took days for the drug to get out of their systems. And days more for them to wake up. It was only later that I found out why. They where all clinging to the 'dream world' that the vines had created.

"It was over the next two weeks that I noticed that one by one they all but one vanished. When I tracked them their trail led back here every time. Back then the vines weren't big enough to reach outside the forest. They are now, but the flowers are keeping them trapped."

"All but who?" Sai asked suddenly.

"Hun?"

"You said 'all but one vanished'. Who stayed? Who would want to stay, after what you just described?"

"Someone who has already given up on his own happiness. Sasuke was the only one that stayed. Out of everyone that got caught he is the only one left."

That silenced everyone. That is until Jiraiya spoke up.

"What else where you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Orochimaru! You can't tell me that the vines where the only thing you where working on here. What else?"

"The only other thing I was working on got destroyed. It was highly contagious and deadly. I myself made sure to destroy every sample."

"What was it?" he pressed.

"What does it matter? Its gone now." Sakura asked

"It matters because he hesitated. He knew what I was talking about and didn't answer. Now what was it?"

Orochimaru wasn't meeting his eyes.

"I was working on SilverFish." he mumbled.

"YOU WHAT?!"  
"What the fuck is a silver fish?" Anko asked.

"SilverFish is the name of a project that started under Tsunade. It was designed to create a virus that helped the human body instead of harming it. It would be injected into the body and kill of diseases that had no cure.

"How come I've never heard of this?" Sakura asked.

"It was deemed too dangerous and was stopped after one of the tests that went wrong was almost stolen. If it had gotten out it could have killed a lot of people." Orochimaru explained.

"Why would you…" Jiraiya trailed off.

"How come I don't remember this?" Anko asked.

"You know why. It was the same reason I left."

Jiraiya shook his head. "You know for being as smart as you are you really are some kind of stupid." he spat.

"What the hell re you talking about?!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone was giving them confused looks. Orochimaru looked at the ground and Jiraiya glared at him.

"Well?" he growled.

"Well, what?" the snake mumbled.

"Are you going to tell them or am I?"

"I don't really see the need to tell them anything. Its not important anymore. All my samples are gone. Even all the research is gone. It was destroyed in a fire a long time ago. It has nothing to do with the problem at hand."

"Somethings happened." Shino said, startling everyone. He had been so quiet that everyone had forgotten he was there. He had a bug on his extended finger.

"What happened?" Neji was the first to speak.  
"I don't know. This one was the only one to make it back. A strong chakra is making it hard for my insects to close enough to find out. Neji, maybe your Byakugan can see what's going on."

Neji nodded. Facing the forest he activated his eyes.

"I see a pillar of pure chakra. And something else…"

"Let me take a look." Orochimaru said.

"H-h-how can you?" Hinata stuttered.

"One of the many jutsu I created was to be able to look through another's eyes. Don't worry its harmless. The worst thing that will happen is you will see light spots for a minute at most."

The snake stepped over to to him and raised his hand. When Neji reluctantly nodded, he place his hands over his eyes after a few quick hand signs. Looking to the forest his eyes widened.

"Jiraiya?" he said.

"What?"

"Who are Naruto's parents?(1)" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he stalled.

"Because if I'm seeing things correctly, and I pray I'm not, this could be very bad very quickly."

"What do you see?"

"Just answer the question."

"His mother is Kushina Uzumaki." he said.

"And his father?" the snake pressed.  
"How is this relevant?"

"Answer the damn question Jiraiya!" he hissed.

Jiraiya mumbled something.

"Speak up! Out with it!"

"Minato Namikaze." he mumbled a little louder.

Orochimaru froze. Moving slowly he took his hand from over Neji's eyes and turned to Jiraiya. Neji blinked a few times and looked over at the two.

"Minato Namikaze?" he said slowly. The sage nodded.

Orochimaru just turned and walked over to the flower line, keeping enough distance from the poisonous buds. Bitting both thumbs he drew a line of blood over the summons marks on his arms. Gathering his chakra he began to form rapid fire hand signs.

"What are you doing?" The saga asked.

"I'm going to go get him."

"And how do you expect to do that when we can't even get over the flowers?" Neji pointed out.

"_You_ can't. But _I_ can."

* * *

(#) I do play Minecraft and yes that's where I got the name SilverFish. Those little buggers piss me off so I figured that was a good name for a dangerous virus that people should stay away from. Little bastards.

(1) I am I no way caught up with the manga or anime. What I know comes from surfing the NarutoWiki.(Spoilers! I seek them out!) Forgive me if I get something wrong. Or if I just choose to change things because I can. This one is because I can. So no one alive knows but Jiraiya.


	10. Trouble In Paradise

First off, I am amazed that not one of you railed at me for making OROCHIMARU the one who to try to save Naruto. However I have a reason for why he does. Kinda.

I need help with a plot point and I want YOU guys to decide for me. I will tell you a little story and you have to pick a character. What ever one is picked most will decide the plot point.

(1)Orochimaru' s Lover. Orochimaru's lover owed a debt to Naruto who saved him not knowing of his connection to the snake man. He died before he could pay off his debt however and now that Orochimaru is good he has taken on the debt.

(2)Minato. When Minato was still a Genin Orochimaru was still in the village. Not knowing why all the others stayed away from him, he befriended the snake. After Orochimaru left he (Like Jiraiya) tried to save him because he still believed them to be friends. Orochimaru is now trying to repay the kindness of Naruto's father.

* * *

P.S. I do know that I'm evil. Sometimes I even do it on purpose. *gasps*

Sasuke POV

Something was wrong. I don't really know what it is but I know something is.

Naruto had just gotten back from a hunt, but I couldn't focus on eating. Something was making me uneasy. I was jumping at every little sound that carried into our cave.

Something was coming. Naruto apparently shared my unease. He was standing watch by the entrance to our little cave. After I finished eating and taking a drink I walked past the nest I usually sleep on when Naruto was here, and headed for one of the smaller tunnels.

Changing easily into my cat form, I made my way into the small tunnel. The tunnels where easy for me to navigate. After a few full minutes I was in one of the many dens Naruto had made.

This one was the hardest one to get to and the safest. It was reinforced with chakra and dig right out of solid sandstone(1). It was made stronger that most ninja safe houses.

What ever was coming, we would be safe. Naruto came down a not too long after me. We curled up on the far side of the den. Naruto closest to the entrance. Even with the feeling of dread lingering, I was able to fall asleep with Naruto in our little bunker-den.

It was a few hours latter that I woke up. Naruto had left the little den, and I could hear talking in the cave outside. Making my way to a place I could see out of I saw Kiba.

"You have to come back!"

"We will be fine. If someone did managed to find this cave, that you only found because you where with me when I found it, then I've made burrows all over this cave. Some of which are too small for a human to get through. I made sure we would be safe no matter what came out way."

"Can you protect him ageist Kabuto? He can turn into a snake, or have you forgotten? You have to come back to Konoha, where its safe. And don't you tell me you don't feel that something is coming. You have better instincts than I do and even I can tell something bad is on its way."

"I wont leave until Sasuke does and he feels safe here. If this is where he wants to be I will defend it till the end. Kabuto isn't much of a match for me anyway. I've beaten him before, I can do it again.

"Your concern is touching, but unnecessary. We will be fine. You know as well as I do that if we return before all our instincts really settle we could be found out. I will not endanger Sasuke when I can protect him here."

"Fine. But me, Akamaru, and some others will stay in the area. And don't you say anything! We want to help."

"I wont say anything. But you should warn them about when I go out hunting. I might not stop from hunting them if I feel they are too close to the cave. I told you before we left that the demon part is strong right now, I might not be able to tell friend from foe if it came down to it."

"Don't worry. I'll tell them. How close is too close though?"

"I'm not sure. But so long as you guys aren't right at the cave entrance I will try to scare you off first. Even as a demon I prefer the less violent option."

"Are you sure we can stay here?" I asked. It was the first time I had spoken in weeks and I did not welcome it. "If it would be easier to leave…"

"Easier doesn't not always mean safer. I've made this place to be safe and sturdy. I tested it with my rasengan. Even sage mode attacks can't get through these walls."

"You never told me you did that. When did you test that?"

"Last week."

I blinked at the new information. "I never noticed." I only realized I had spoken out-loud when he said, "I wanted to see if we could sleep undisturbed if something happened."

"Well I think we can. Just a little bit though." I said making him laugh. "Just a little." he agreed, nudging my forehead with his own.

"But if you want to leave we can. I told Kiba I wouldn't go without you. But if you want to…." he trailed off.

Did I want to leave? The answer was easy to find. No. No I did not. But maybe getting out of the cave for a bit would be good for me. If we came back.

"Maybe just for half an hour or so. I don't really want to leave but maybe getting out for a bit."

"Thats a great idea. Getting out for a bit would also be a great way for you to get more used to your demon form."

Like Naruto said, getting out was a great way to get more familiar with my demon form. Running around in my demon form was harder than I had thought it would be. But after a while I got used to it.

Naruto seemed to have endless patience with me. No matter how many time I stumbled or flat out tripped, he made sure he waited for me. Even with me not being very fast yet, I was still faster that the humans. We even had to stop a few times to let them catch up with us.

We where at one of these stops when Naruto suddenly stood up, eyes scanning the trees and ears up and twitching. I perked my ears up and heard the sounds of fighting coming from the direction we where heading. Then the wind blew in our faces carrying the scent of the battle.

My heart almost stopped when I recognized a scent.

'Itachi!'

Getting up I looked a Naruto. He realized the same thing I did. He nodded and at the same time we sprinted off to the battle. I was thanking what lucky stars I had that I had time to get a little demon form sparing in when we had time to kill, seeing as out clothes where back at the cave.

But no amount of luck stars where going to save me from what was to come next.

* * *

(1) Sandstone is one of the hardest rocks on earth because of all the quartz I contains. If I'm wrong tell me.


	11. The Breaking Point

I need help with a plot point and I want YOU guys to decide for me. I will tell you a little story and you have to pick an character. What ever one is picked most will decide the plot point. I know some people who do this for review fishing, but I CAN'T write the next chapter with out picking one of these. and so far only one person has picked one way or the other.

I really want you guys to decide on one of these. I'm indecisive and cant pick. I will wait a few days to see the results before I start the next chapter.

(1)Orochimaru' s Lover. Orochimaru's lover owed a debt to Naruto who saved him not knowing of his connection to the snake man. He died before he could pay off his debt however and now Orochimaru has taken on the debt.

(2)Minato. When Minato was still a Genin Orochimaru was still in the village. Not knowing why all the others stayed away from him, he befriended the snake. After Orochimaru left he (Like Jiraiya) tried to save him because he still believed them to be friends. Orochimaru is now trying to repay the kindness of Naruto's father

* * *

Sasuke POV dream world.

The fight wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. We moved like we had practiced every step, with out having fought in our demon forms before. The enemy ninja couldn't keep up with our speed.

But we where unused to fighting this way. And that is what gave them the edge they needed.

One of the ninja threw a weapon at my feet. It was one of those ropes with the weights on the ends(1). It wrapped around my back paws and I went down. I hit the ground hard on my side, the world sinning for a moment.

When I looked up I saw one of the enemy nin was charging at me, his sword raised to finish me off. The ropes where too thick, I would never get them off in time. Naruto was too far away.

I closed my eyes, unwilling to show the fear in them to an enemy. I waited for death to come.

_'I'm sorry, Naruto.'_

Naruto POV.

_'I'm sorry, Naruto.'_

Sasuke!

Sinking my claws into an enemy nin I turned to see Sasuke on the ground, rope around his back paws and a sword promising death coming at him.

My mind rebelled at the mere thought that Sasuke would die. Reaching into myself I found the power that I held. Using it, I ran to my mate. In an instant I was standing in-front of him, my arms raised, the white fabric that covered me billowing.

I felt the cold steel as it pierced my flesh. I heard the gasps form the people around me, saw the surprised look in the ninjas face as he stood before me. But none of that mattered. I knew that if this battle continued Sasuke would die.

Reaching out my shaking hand I barely brushed my knuckles over the ninjas face and watched as he screamed, pulling away from me and taking his sword with him.

I grunted as the blade was pulled out of my chest, one hand moving to cover the wound. I watched as the ninja began to vanish from the place I had touched him. The other ninja looked at me in horror.

Looking around at all the frozen ninja, some ours some not, I quickly spotted our allies. With an inhuman roar, my red chakra reached out and snaked all over the battlefield.

With the barest of touches to all the enemy nin my chakra burned them all and one be one they fell to the ground and vanished like the first. I retracted my chakra being careful not to touch anyone else.

My feet could no longer hold me. I felt myself falling. I heard Sasuke calling out to me but he seemed so far away. I forced my eyes open to see him leaning over me, tears in his eyes.

"Listen… Sasuke."

"Shhh, save your strength. You are going to be alright." he whispered.

"The mark…. never.. lies. Trust only the mark." I managed before my vision blacked out. I could vaguely hear Sasuke screaming my name.

Sasuke POV

My eyes snapped open as the pain I felt overwhelmed every one of my senses. What I saw was not what I expected to see. I was high up somewhere and Naruto was on the ground beneath me.

He had the same wound and a puddle of blood was quickly spreading around him.

"Naruto!" I screamed.

When I tried to move I found myself bound in a nest of vines. I struggled a hard as I could. I was so focused on my and Naruto that I missed the cold feeling that spread from the back of my neck.

I herd rustling from a bush nearby. I watched in horror as Orochimaru stepped out to the brush and ran to Naruto.

"Don't kill him! Save him please!" I begged. Tears streaming down my cheeks.

The snake looked up at me. I couldn't decipher his expression. "I'm not the one that's gonna kill him. And I will save him, I owe him that much." he said cryptically.

He reached down and picked Naruto up and ran off. All I could do was cry. I was only after they disappeared from my sight that I noticed the cold felling in my blood. It had spread all over my body, dragging me in to another world all over again.

(1) Tell me what its called and I will fix it.


	12. Mythcial Summons

My beta once told me "All writers are sadists." I know its true. ^_^ Do I show it more in this chapter than others do you think?

* * *

Special thanks to all of you who fave, follow and review. It makes my day and keep my muse singing.

* * *

Narrator POV Real World

"Just what do you plan on dong?" Jiraiya asked. Orochimaru was flashing through hand signs.

"I'm going to call Lyra." he said.

"Are you crazy?! You must be fucking nuts, calling her!" he yelled, placing his hands over the others.

"Who is Lyra?" Kakashi asked.

"A dangerous summons. She is a snake that has been known to kill her summoners before. She is one of the most unfriendly creatures that I have ever had the displeasure of knowing."

"You just don't know her that well. She had a soft side to her, but don't tell her you heard that from me." The snake said, starting the hand signs again.

"I had my suspicions before but now I'm positive. You really are crazy!" Jiraiya yelled, stopping him again.

"Its the only way to get across! Unless you have a better plan?" Orochimaru hissed.

Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak but shut it just as quickly. He did this a few times before he turned away glaring a poor innocent tree half to death. Orochimaru started again only he was not stopped.

When he slammed his hands onto the ground a bid cloud of smoke appeared.

"What the hell do you want?!" the snake yelled. "Orochimaru? How long has it been?"

"A very long time." he said, "But now I need your help."

"What could you need me for?"

Orochimaru pointed to the flowers. "I need to get over those."

"Are those chakra flowers? Why, I haven't seen those since…" the snake whipped her head around to give a hopeful look at Orochimaru.

He shook his head sadly. "Its a descendant. And he's in danger. We need to get to him fast. He's past the flowers, deep in the forest on the other side.

The snake quickly leaned down in front of him. "Well what are you waiting for? Get on." she said. Orochimaru jumped on her back and she raised her head up and faced the flowers.

As she hissed a layer of feathers on her back began to stand up. Everyone gasped as the snake raised her wings and beat the air to rase off the ground.

She flew to the forest Orochimaru on her back, telling her where to drop down. She flew under the canopy to trees and out of the others sight.

"I've never seen a snake summons like that before." Anko said.

"That's because its part of a breed of summons creatures called a 'mythical summons'. If your summons creatures trusts you enough they may introduce you to one. The reason Orochimaru doesn't use her more often is because she isn't really his summons. I've only seen one person that started off with a mythical."

"What does that mean?" Neji asked.

"When a person is trying to make a contract with a summons creature they first have to find out which creature they have an affinity with. I had one with the toads. Kakashi with the dogs, and Orochimaru with snakes. We all used a jutsu that works like a reverse summons. We go to them instead of them coming to us."

"But I don't remember Naruto ever saying he had to do that." Sakura pointed out.

"He didn't. He and Anko signed a contract first. But those where special cases. Normally you have to do the jutsu to get contract. After a long time and a lot of trust, the summons creatures might let you talk to a mythical summons. I was told that every kind of summons had at leas one.

The snakes have wings, the toads have one that can transform, -that's where the myth of; kiss a frog and it will turn into a prince came from. I don't know all the others."

"But you said you knew someone that did?" Kakashi said.  
"Not only that but she could call on anyone of them. She had a contract with the mythical summons themselves! I've never seen anyone like her before. Or since."

"Since? So she's dead?" Anko asked. Jiraiya nodded sadly. "She was unlike any other. In fact Naruto reminds me of her a lot."

"Is that why Orochimaru is going to so much trouble for him?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe, you see Minato was the son of the woman that I was just talking about. Orochimaru and her where really close."

"How close?" Neji asked.

"He married her."


	13. Saving Of The Fox

Sorry for the long wait! My muse ran off and life got in the way. I know this chapter kinda sucks so let me know how I could have made it better. I hope you like it anyway!

Remember reviews make my muse happy!

* * *

Orochimaru POV Real World

The tress had been too thick for Lyra to fly through, so she had been forced to land in a clearing some ways away from where Sasuke and Naruto where. I ran through the under brush towards where I knew Sasuke and Naruto where.

As I ran, I came across a burnt tree and then Sasuke's sword. I snatched it from the ground without stopping, carefully placing it on my purple rope belt.

A scream tore trough the silence of the trees; "Naruto!"

After a few more moment of running I finally found them. Naruto was laying on the ground bleeding from a wound in the center his chest. I ran to his side making sure he was still breathing.

"Don't kill him! Save him please!" Sasuke begged from above him, tears running in rivers down his face.

I looked up at him and said "I'm not the one thats gonna kill him. And I will save him, I owe him that much." and true to my words, i reached down and picked Naruto up and started running back to Lyra.

She was facing away from my with her wings at the ready. I jumped on her back, using my chakra to stick to her smooth scales. The instant I landed she took off into the air.

In the next moment she was landing on the ground by the other ninjas.

"Oh my god! Put him down over here! Hinata I need you to see if there's anything left in the wound." Sakura started shouting out other orders to the other ninja as she prepared to heal Naruto.

"You wont do much good. Not with a wound like this one." I told her.

"What do you mean? I'm a medic ninja, you can't just tell me its hopeless! Not when he's still breathing!" she yelled.

"I didn't say it was hopeless! I said if I let you heal him it will be. Your not listening. This is not just any wound and you don't have training for something like this."

"I trained under Tsunade, the best medic-nin in Konoha! You can't say I haven't been trained!" she yelled lividly.

"I didn't say you haven't been trained! Your still not listening! I said you haven't been trained for this! This is not a bodily wound but something much worse. If I let you try to heal him he will die. Now get out of my way and let me do what only I know how to!" I yelled at her.

"If its not a bodily wound then what is it? What other kind is their?" Sai asked, looking at Naruto over my shoulder.

"Does this wound have something to do with what I saw earlier?" Neji asked.

"Yes."

"What exactly did I see? I know I saw a pillar of chakra but what was in the middle of it? I looked like a silver thread."

"It called a soul thread. I only recognized it because reading souls was imperative for my body transfer jutsu. I don't know what it does, how it happened or why but I do know that for any part of the soul to be out in the open like that it makes the physical body extremely vulnerable.

"What I think happened was that Naruto used that thread to enter the genjutsu with Sasuke and tried wake him up. And for a moment it worked. However the vines control the illusion. They probably attacked Naruto in the genjutsu and because he was only there because of his soul they hurt his body and his soul."

All the while he talked he had made hand signs and then placed his glowing hands over the wound. By the time he was done talking the bleeding had slowed down and the wound itself was healing.

"If you knew all that then why did you ask Jiraiya who Naruto's parents were? What does that have to do with anything? Shino asked.

"I saw Naruto's soul and remembered another I had seen recently. When I was dead to be specific. I was someone that I had not seen in many years. Their souls are very similar. So much so that they could only be related."

"You saw her in him didn't you." Jiraiya said, it wasn't a question but Orochimaru nodded anyway.

"And you decided to keep something like that from me. You knew who he was related to and kept it from me. I should skin you alive!"

It was a few more minutes more before anyone said anything. I was the one that broke the tense silence.

"I've done all I can for him right now." I said slightly out of breath. "Sakura its your turn, you should be able to help him now. He will still need a long wile to heal from a wound to his soul, that is if he heals at all." I said tiredly.

"What do you mean 'if he heals at all'?" Neji asked.

"Its rare for anyone to heal completely from a wound like this. Some never heal at all. I don't know how he will handle the trauma." I said with a note of sadness.


	14. Words of Revelation

Ok, this chapter took soooo long to get down and I don't even like it. It has just been so long since I updated it that I though a chapter was overdue. I would LOVE it if any of you would tell me how to make this any better. to me is seems like something is missing but i cant find out what.

This is UNBETAED! if you are applying just send me a review or PM and we will talk.

* * *

Naruto POV Real World

I woke up to a dull pain in my chest. Opening my eyes I could see the full moon above me. Looking to the side a little I could see the silver thread. It had weakened while I was asleep.

Sasuke was getting weaker.

I expanded my hearing to find out how many people where around me. I could find nine heartbeats. Everyone was sleeping. Forcing my healing body to get up I walked around the forest till the thread was pointed across the flowers.

"The vines moved him a few hours ago." a voice behind me said. "It seems they didn't want to chance you being able to get to him again."

I turned around to see Orochimaru leaning on a tree. Sharping my hearing again I could tell that the heart that I had though was his was still there but was different than the other human hearts. He had summoned a snake to take his place.

"Clever. What do you want Orochimaru?"

"I want to know how you bound your soul to Sasuke's. Its not an easy thing to do." he said getting right to the point.

"You seem to be under the impression that I have the power to do that. Pray tell, what makes you think that I can do anything like that?"

"Don't play dumb. You and I know very well what you are capable of. The power that you try to hide. Why do you hide it? The village could…"

"Could do what? I've been hated all my life, and finally that hatred had subsided some. I don't want to lose the ground I've gained, so I hide my powers."

"What kind of powers do you have that the village would hate you over? You have already shown the ability to tap into the foxes powers. If that didn't incur their wrath what else would?"

"During the battle with the 10 tails, when I had transported us away, I took us to a place where no one else existed. A reality that I created to train in. There I tried to call on the power that I had. But he caught me before I could unleash it fully. He tired to take Kurama from me because he knew that I could stop him.

"He got close to Kurama before the power that I had intervened. The fox was lost in the ensuing chaos. His mind, his soul, was erased. I now take his place as the nine tailed fox." as I spoke a sudden wind ghosted through the clearing. As the wind blew over me, fox ears appeared on my head and nine tails fluttered around my waist.

"Do you really think that the village that hated me because I housed a demon, would tolerate the demon itself?"

"They accepted me didn't they? I lost a part of my soul and became a worse demon that you could ever be, and they took me back."

"You where fixed. This can not be changed." I said pointing to my ears and tails. "I can not change back into what they want me to. The hinge is only temporary. The power I have now will soon grow. My body was human, so it wasn't strong enough contain the chakra. I had to leave the eight trigrams seal active just to keep it from splitting my body apart cell by cell.

"Over time the chakra has transformed my body into something that could contain it without burning out and with nothing to contain, the seal is breaking. When it finally gives out the hinge will crumble and all the village will see is the monster that they hate."

"So you think you can just save him and vanish? You are a fool if you think they will just let you go. Especially after your performance this afternoon. You will be hunted down, and Sasuke will die with you. Don't even try to deny it! I know how strong a bond like the one you share with him can be."

"I have no choice! Kurama was immortal, and so will I be when the seal breaks. If I stay they will only come to fear me even more and I will never again know a moments peace. And besides, he is not bound to me, I am bound to him. It is payment for saving him a long time ago. What happens to me will not affect him.

"How did the bond come about anyway?"

"The power I have is nothing if not dangerous. It demands a price for every use, and sometimes it can demand life itself."

"Is that what you plan to do? Give your life to him?"

"No. I can not give what is no longer mine."

At his look I explained a little more. "My life is already lost. I can not die a second time. The fox gave his life, and used my power to give mine back to me. The only thing keeping me from true immortally is the seal. He gave me his power and his life, and now I must live for him. I will save Sasuke, and then I will leave. It is the only path left to me."

"Then would you let me walk it with you?"

I looked at him for a full minute. His words where sincere.

"Why would you want to walk my path of hate? As you yourself said, the village accepted you back. Why would you throw that away?"

"Because you are family." he said like it explained everything.

"I have no family. Even when the seal breaks and the souls that created it are returned, I will no longer be human."

"If you really think about it I'm not completely human either."

"You are far more human that I will ever be. I ask once more, Why would you give that up? Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Your soul is like one that I was very close to. When I was a Chūnin there was a trial to over come before one could become a Jōnin. You have to have been chunin for a year and have been on a solo mission for a month.

"It was just after my first year as one that I was finally given a month long mission to some little mountain town that was being targeted by a large group of bandits. On my way there I was ambushed just outside of the borders.

"I took down several with no problem. However they had numbers on their side. I managed to get in side of the borders with help from the village warriors, but I was not unharmed.

"I was tended by this nurse that kept muttering about how the village didn't need a ninja that couldn't even help himself. She was dour little thing and wasn't much to look at, but for some reason every male that crossed her path couldn't seem to look away.

"It took me a while to realize that while her words to me where harsh her hands that tended my wounds where more gentle that Tsunade's ever where. My wounds where not severe so I didn't have a lot of time left before she kicked me out.

"After that I didn't think of her much. However I did notice when I was injured they always sent me to her. It turned out that the bandits where smart and it took over a month for me to get rid of them all.

"But during the final battle they had hired missing-nin. They where stronger than I was, but somehow I managed to defeat them. But at great cost. I know I should have died then and there. But the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. My dour mouse of a nurse asleep in the chair next to me.

"When another nurse came to check on me I asked her some questions. I had never bothered to learn my nurses name so I had no knowledge of her other than that of her occupation.

"I found out her name was Nozomi, and she had saved m life. She had a powerful Kekkei Genkai that allowed her to manipulate a persons chakra, but only once she had contact with it before. The village had her learn my chakra so if my life was in danger she would be able to help me.

"She stayed by my side until my wounds where fully healed. But by that time it was too late. I had already fallen. She had looked like a mouse with her hair always a mess and her face always frowning, but during the time I spent with her she opened up.

"I think I fell for her laugh first. I found myself saying things just to make her laugh. Then with her smile. I stayed In the village for another week just getting to know her. We started dating and the rest fell into place. It was three weeks after I was supposed to be back that Jiraiya came to see me.

"He couldn't believe the change in me. I had always been a quite serous person and he found me laughing, smiling and telling jokes. I wish I had a picture of the look on his face when he met Nozomi.

"When he left he said he would talk to the Hokage and have me stationed in the village until I wanted to come back. I had asked him to keep quite about Nozomi and he promised me he would. Honestly I'm surprised he managed to keep his mouth shut so long.

"However after a month or so she said she had something to tell me. I thought she was leaving me. But what she told me was far worse than anything I had ever heard.

"The real reason that a ninja had been called in was because the bandits had been taking women and raping them. The village was suffering in more ways than one and needed a new hope that something could be done.

"She said she had been one of the last to have been taken before I had arrived. I was absolutely amazed. She told me she was expecting some rapists kid and she was smiling like it had been planed!

"When I asked her how she could smile like that with all that had happened to her she just said 'No matter what, a child is always free of the sins of its parents'. She loved kids and nothing and on one was going to stop her from having hers.

"It took a long time for me to realize that she was talking about me as well as her own child. I never met my family but I did know that they there one of the worst kind of people.

"After a few months I asked her to marry me. It took quite a bit of wooing but eventually she said yes. Because I didn't have a last name I took hers. After her son was born the village was quite for a few years.

"Then she got sick. It started out slow. We didn't even know what was going on till it was too late to fix it. It was a new form of an old virus. It slowly began to affect her body. She was able to keep most of it a bay with her Kekkei Genkai but even with that she could only do so much.

"And soon I realized that her Kekkei Genkai, while making her feel better was killing her faster. The body and the chakra network are closely related to each other. Using her chakra when her body was failing caused her network to begin to break down and her body to weaken faster that it should have.

"I may be seen as a strong and smart man but I know myself very well. It took me all of three seconds to realize I would not me able to find a cure in time. It took me even less to decide that I would rather die with her than live without her.

"I used a jutsu that gave part of my soul to her. Enough that when she died I would die with her. I should have known she would find out. She was smart and began to give it back to me little by little.

"Then a miracle happened. I developed a treatment. It was in no way a cure, but it gave us hope. Hope that if we could stop her body from breaking down then she could heal herself.

"When she was well enough to go outside again we took trips up to the lake. It was the treasure of the village. The lake produced a extremely rare kind of stone called a water crystal.

"It was the reason the bandits had come to the village in the first place. The lake was co clear you could see the bottom on clear days. We often went there. Then everything changed again.

"To this day I still don't know what was getting late and we where getting ready to leave. I was watching the little one play in the field when he fell down a hill. I ran to go make sure he was alright and when I got back….

"She was floating in the lake. I ran to her as fast as I could but she was already gone. I found a red mark on her neck where someone had held her under. It was then that I knew how she got sick.

"With the new hope the treatment had given us she had taken her time in returning my soul to me, but she still had enough that her death made me unstable. I had enough of my mind to stay in the village until she was put to rest, but after that I couldn't handle it anymore. I returned to Konoha.

"I still had enough of my mind left to realize the if the boy stayed with me I would end up destroying him. I did the only thing I could do. I left him at the orphanage with his mothers bank information. She was well off and he would be cared for.

"I through myself into madness after that. I tried so many ways to bring her back but nothing worked. I tried to find a cure to the sickness that she had but failed that to.

"It was many years that I found out about something that would eventually be the true cause for my defection from the village. I was going through old forbidden files in the hall of records when an earth quake shook everything.

"I was sitting in one of the isles and was pelted by falling books and scrolls. I was about to leave before someone came to check on things when I saw a mission scroll with her clan symbol on it.

"I was devastated to find that one of the council had ordered her death. Apparently they feared her Kekkei Genkai would some day be used ageist them, never-mind that she had made it her life's work to help people. They only saw the threat.

"After I found out, I made some of my insanity driven experiments known, and left the village. It all happened just after the forth Hokage had been named so people though that was why I had developed a hatred for the village.

"I never corrected them. I didn't want the council to find out how much I knew. That was also the reason for my going after Sasuke and the attack on the village. I knew what Danzo had done to Itachi. And I knew what he planed on doing to Sasuke, should Itachi ever betray him.

"The attack was for a different reason. It was all a charade to buy time. I had some of my more trusted men break into the ROOT HQ to copy and replace files. They took the originals and replaced them with copies.

"With the files I began to create a net work that would completely destroy Konoha. But before I could complete my work, Sasuke killed me. I spoke to Nozomi again. She gave me the missing pieces of my soul back.

"I can't say that I hate the village itself anymore. But I also can't say my hatred is gone. But I can say my plans to destroy Konoha have stopped. Even with Danzo dead and the other members of the council being punished for their crimes, I don't think I could ever return to the village.

"I would like to show you the village. Her village that is. After her death the lake became black and the plants died. When there was nothing left the villagers left. I would like to see what became of it."

"While that was a nice story an all it still doesn't explain why you think we are family." I pointed out.

"Don't you know who your father is?" he asked.

"No. Why would I? I assumed that my parents abandoned me when Kurama was sealed within me. I have long ago stopped caring about them. If they wanted nothing to do with me, then I want nothing to do with them."

"Have you ever heard the name Minato Namikaze?"

"Of corse. Who hasn't. He was the forth Hokage, the one who placed the seal on me in the first place."

"He was also Nozomi's son. He married a woman by the name Kushina Uzumaki and they had a son. You."

"Me?" I whispered. "My own father was the man who sealed the nine tailed fox inside of me?"

"Yes. I wish I could say that he had no other choice but I wasn't there. I don't know what happened. All I can say is that I kept tabs on him, form time to time anyway. He was a good man, and his love for your mother was obvious. I would be willing to bet that he loved you too. Why else would he give his live so you could live?"

"He gave his life for his village. No matter how you twist the facts that is what happened. He sealed the fox inside of me so it would not destroy his home. I understand his choice, but that doesn't mean that I forgive him for it."

"I understand. Honestly I expected you to say you hated him. If not for being your father, then for sealing the fox into you."

"I never blamed The Forth. He did it to protect lives. I don't really think he knew it would cost mine to do so. I do not hate him, I just don't forgive him."

"I understand. But that doesn't change the facts. I married his mother before she gave birth, and that makes me his father, your grandfather. That makes us family. I know I wasn't the best father, but I want to do right by you."

"It is your choice. If this is the path you want to walk then so be it." I said reaching down to the flowers. My hands glowed with chakra as I told the plants not to harm him.

"You may walk in the flowers now. But if you betray me, they will kill you. They are similar to the vines in that they can think, but they are loyal to me. I've already told them not to kill the others."

He nodded, taking a tentative step into the field. "What now?

"Now we go get Sasuke. I know more about the vines this time, so getting him out of the genjutsu wont be a problem. The hardest part will be to find him."

"You mean that with your soul bond the hardest part will be getting to him before the vines move him again." Orochimaru corrected.

"Pretty much." I said and we headed for the forest, and to Sasuke.


End file.
